medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue Arc
|image = |chapters = 191 - 192 |previous = Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc |next = None |a-01 = Student Council Executive |a-02 = Thirteen Party |a-03 = Kumagawa Incident |a-04 = Kurokami Medaka's Successor |a-05 = Jet Black Bride |a-06 = Unknown Shiranui |a-07 = Bouquet Toss To The Future |a-08 = Epilogue |a-09 = Good Loser Kumagawa }} The Epilogue Arc is the eighth and final story arc of the Medaka Box series. __TOC__ Arc Outline Ten years have passed, and the golden generation of Hakoniwa Academy gather together on the anniversary of Najimi Ajimu's disappearance. Two members in particular have not seen each other for several years. Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi remember their past, discuss their present, and decide their future. Thank you for four years of affectionate reading! Ten Years Later Ten years later, Zenkichi and Kamome Tsurubami return to Hakoniwa Academy to reunite with their friends on the tenth anniversary of Ajimu's disappearance. Running late, they barge into the Student Council office, and on the women changing. They are beaten up for their transgression. Chastised by Kouki Akune, Zenkichi states he still feels young at twenty-six, while Tsurubami points out they cannot all be like him, listing Akune's achievements over the past ten years. Akune is now the owner of a successful toy company, who enjoys creating new toys with own hands. Mogana Kikaijima approaches, stating that her infant child Mogami will play with Akune's toys when he is older. She hands her son to Zenkichi, expressing her desire for Mogami to grow up to have a strong will like Zenkichi. She explains his name means "best", to signify that he is her most important treasure. Though her surname is no longer Kikaijima, she states she is still called as such at her workplace. The group discusses Nekomi Nabeshima's Olympic career, the medical advances happening at the rebuilt Hakoniwa General Hospital, and the successes of the committee chairs. Zenkichi asks Youka Naze what she has been doing; Naze is now the one who runs the Flask Plan, and explains to Zenkichi what the other members are now up to. Shori Wanizuka explains that her brother has taken over the family (and the family business of demon hunting), while her friends are doing fine as well. Latching on to Akune's arm, she reveals the two of them are now married. Akune expresses his pleasure with their fellow students' numerous successes, though Naze notes that half of Class -13 have disappeared. Zenkichi is surprised to see that Hansode Shiranui has not changed at all, which Shiranui claims is an aftereffect of having succeeded Iihiko Shishime. Mukae Emukae now owns a successful flower shop, though her Minus has almost completely faded away. Zenkichi is happy to hear what Emukae and Shiranui have been up to. Having taken over the Shiranui Village from Obi, Shiranui opened it to the public as a ninja village. Though Akune admits the students of Class -13 are probably fine, he wonders whatever became of Misogi Kumagawa, who no one has heard from since he graduated. Probed by the others, Zenkichi reveals he has spent the past four years working to join the Kurokami Group. Akune tells Zenkichi Medaka is waiting for him in her office. After Zenkichi leaves to meet Medaka, Tsurubami explains he also worked his way up and joined the Kurokami Group without using his connections, wanting to stick with Zenkichi. Akune notes Zenkichi is as sprightly as ever, but comments that Tsurubami seems to have changed the most. When Zenkichi arrives at the office, Medaka is sleeping on the floor, surrounded by dogs. Waking, Medaka greets Zenkichi. Zenkichi greets Medaka, trying tell her how beautiful she has become, but is interrupted by her dogs. Medaka is amused by her dogs clambering over her. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Medaka has become docile, and that even The End, and all the skills Medaka learned with it, have faded away. He thinks that the loss of their skills happened to everyone, with the exceptions of Naze and Shiranui, and remembers that he did not lose his own skills until he was twenty-two. Zenkichi charges Medaka.png|Zenkichi charges Medaka. Medaka charges Zenkichi.png|Medaka charges Zenkichi. After freeing herself from the dogs, Medaka explains to Zenkichi that she has finished her "Moonsault Plan", a project to restore the moon. She explains she wants children born after the moon's destruction to see it, as well as both Ajimu and Kumagawa, so that they know she is still well. Zenkichi wonders if the two are really still alive. Medaka reassures Zenkichi that both are alive, and shows him their messages from the 100 Flowers Run. Zenkichi is aghast, but in a moment of nostalgia notes that everything started with the suggestion box. Zenkichi reminds Medaka that the reconstruction of the moon will take several years, and challenges her to a duel, with the condition that she marry him if he wins. Medaka is delighted, and accepts, telling him that if she wins, he will have to marry her; Zenkichi thinks to himself that their conditions are the same. Zenkichi notes that this is their first battle with no gimmicks involved, then excitedly charges Medaka. Medaka charges Zenkichi, promising that she will never say goodbye to him again. Elsewhere, Akune and Tsurubami look at some papers, a flustered Naze holds Mogami as Kikaijima watches, Emukae and Wanizuka tend to the flowers, and Shiranui eats some meat. Before a group photo of Medaka's Student Council, Shiranui, and Ajimu, is placed the suggestion box, along with Kumagawa's and Ajimu's cards. Kumagawa's message is that he had fun the past four years, and Ajimu's message is a request to play again sometime. Category:Story Arcs